The Bond Between a Master and his Pet
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Kuro has these odd feelings for 'his' master Rin, but will an encounter with a strange relic allow 'him' to be with the one he loves? Rin x Female Kuro. Might be full story if I get enough reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The bond between a master and his pet

chapter 1

Another group project between me and Element-Overlord. He's also gonna help me on some of my fics that need some work. Anyways, this will be a oneshot for the time being. But read the next author's note to learn more.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a calm, cool day at True Cross Academy as Rin was currently taking the time to do some well served napping. It had been a few days since the training camp incident with Amaimon, so things were beginning to calm down. Granted, now everyone knew what he was, but he was too tired to worry too much.

On his stomach was his cat familiar, Kuro. What Rin didn't know about Kuro, was that 'he' was actually a 'she'. Most humans can't tell the gender apart, so she merley let it slide.

But ever since she became Rin's familiar, she's had this weird feeling. The feeling to protect, to stay close to him. It was strange, but she had an idea on what it was. Her instincts telling her of a potential mate. And from what she gathered, it was Rin.

But while Kuro was feeling Rin as a potential mate, she was also afraid of him not feeling the same way as her or even rejecting her altogether. And that was without mentioning the other girls that could fight for her master's affection, including that Izumo girl or Shiemi (who had a very developed bust) or even that exorcist girl that Shiro had trained before taking care of Rin.

'Why do I have to feel like this for Rin?' Thought the demonic cat in dismay before Rin surprisingly took her in a hug (while still asleep), making her blush at his warm body around her. 'Even so...he's to comfortable...Nya~!'

Kuro was about to let the warmth soothe her into a peaceful slumber, but shook her head and carefully squeezed out of Rin's grip. she landed on the floor and gave a sigh before heading out the opened door. She needed a walk to clear her head.

No one was in the halls during her walk, which is just what she needed. As she passed the rooms, one door was ajar. Curious, she peeked her head in and saw that it was filled with different relics. Perhaps this is where they stored old artifacts and weapons. Seeing no harm, she walked in and began to look at the different items.

'Hmm...I wonder how some of these work...' Kuro thought before she saw an amulet on the ground near her, and so with curiosity taking a hold of her, the cat went to the amulet and saw how it looked like:

The amulet itself was a wooden hexagon with Yin-Yang markings around it and a mirror on it's center.

Kuro was very curious about how the amulet worked, but when she put a paw in the center, it began to shine. Now, unknown to the demon cat, the amulet was called the "Equivalent Heartbeat", an artifact that could help some people became what they wished to be, but in exchange they had to lose something as equally important in exchange.

And since Kuro deep inside wanted to be with Rin as a mate, then she would become something similar to him BUT she would lose something that she had all her life. Thus when the shining stopped, and Kuro (who had been forced to close her eyes) saw her reflection, she was shocked to see that instead of her cat form, she had become a human!

'W-WHAT?!' The now human Kuro thinked in shock as she took her looks:

Kuro now looked like a human around Rin's age with long black hair that had some yellow stripes and her cat ears, she had a cute face with green-yellow eyes and whiskers marks on her cheeks. Her body was similar to Izumo, but with a more developed bust and more curves. Also on her rear there was her twin tails.

Kuro was stunned beyond belief at her appearance. She looked cute if she did say so herself. She looked down at her body and saw that it was completely bare. Her fur was replaced by this peach colored skin all over her.

Luckily her tails were intact as they twitched a little bit.

"What happened to me?" questioned Kuro who realized she didn't sound like a cat anymore. She didn't go 'nya' she used her own voice for words. This was a complete change of what she was use to.

She felt a draft from the open door that caused her body to shiver a little. Without her fur and in the nude, the room was frigid to her. She needed to get some clothes.

Luckily for the now half human, half demon cat, there were some clothes near her, which consisted of a black and red sailor fuku suit with an apparent left yellow and red eye on it and a eye patch on it's right. (In short she found Senketsu from Kill La Kill, Nuff Said) Upon putting them on her, Kuro couldn't help but feel warm.

'B...l...oo...d...M-...o...re...' She could have sworn she heard a faint voice before shaking it out as her imagination and thus she decided to go to Rin's room to rest.

Kuro made sure she couldn't hear anyone coming and carefully crept into Rin's room. Luckily Yukio was off on a mission, which meant Rin was still sleeping. She smiled at his sleeping face and gave a small lick to the tip of his nose and gently pulled the covers up so she could get underneath. After that, she snuggled up to Rin and her two tails draped over his legs.

"Good night, master."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

That's right people. Rin x female Kuro. Bet this is the first one of its kind. Now then, this will be a oneshot right now, but if we manage to get at least 10 reviews, telling us to continue and make it a full story, we'll do it. So keep those reviews coming.


	2. Chapter 2

The bond between a master and his pet

chapter 2

Well people, both me and Element-Overlord have decided to keep going with this story. With just oen chapter, 14 reviews. Now if that doesn't show how much you want to see this continue, then I don't know what does. Just remember to give him equal amount of credit as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh..." Kuro mumbled as she slowly awoke herself after sleeping alongside her master (and potential mate) Rin, "W-wha...happened...?!" She asked before she remembered everything that happened a while ago, from her finding the artifact to becoming human, which made her jump out of the bed in surprise as she looked at herself.

"I-I'm a human...?" She looked at herself one more time before she smiled and cheered, "YEAH! I'M A HUMAN! NOW MASTER WILL BE-" Kuro stopped herself upon realizing two things:

1\. How would she make her master be interested in her as a mate despite being now the same species?

and 2. How would Rin even react to her new form?!

But it seemed that fate would make her find the answer to the second question as Rin, who was shaken up by Kuro's happy screaming, was getting awake and the demon cat now human was frozen up as Rin opened his eyes and looked at a very cute and, dare he say it, sexy girl in front of him before realizing that there were two tails on her back and a pair of cat ears where her human ears would had been, even more there was a familiar collar that only his familiar, Kuro, would use...which meant that...

"Kuro?" questioned Rin after seeing all the dots connect.

Kuro felt like passing out from shock, but suddenly had an idea. One to break the ice and let her explain what happened.

"Nya~! Morning master~!" sang Kuro with one eye opened as she held her hands up like they were still paws while her tails wagged.

Rin's eyes bulged as the sight was both cute and sexy. Which caused him to gain a small nosebleed from it.

N-not that I mind you being like that..." Rin said while hiding his nosebleed. "But how did you EVEN become a human?"

"Well master, It's a long story..." And so Kuro told her master what had happened from her going into the room, finding the artifact that turned her into a human (with some demonic features) and finding the outfit she currently had. "...and that's when I went to sleep near you and waited until you woke up, master..." She finished as Rin nodded at what she said and wondered what kind of artifact that could be.  
'Maybe Yukio will have an idea on what that was. But for now, what do we do now?' thought Rin who figured it would be weird if his familiar stayed in the room until they could change her back. Which surprised him considering he figured Kuro was male.

That's when he suddenly realized something. If Kuro was a female the whole time, then, oh shit.

He remembered a day when he was taking a bath and Kuro had wandered in and watched him before hopping in. Rin didn't mind it at the time and even helped clean Kuro up, but he did feel like Kuro was staring at his body when that happened. But to realize that Kuro was female the whole time, that left an embarrassing feeling that made him pray that she didn't remember.

Kuro was confused as to why did her master suddenly had a red face and looked embarrassed, so she decided to ask him about it:

"Master, why is your face so red?" Rin just looked away while trying to calm himself down, but suddenly Kuro heard a voice in her head: 'He must be embarrassed about something...'

"W-wha-?!" Kuro said in shock before she was called by a now calm Rin.

"Kuro," He said looking at her, making the cat calm down. "perhaps we should wait until Yukio comes back from his mission, then we should figure out what to do."

"As you wish, master."

It seemed fate was truly on their side as it was at that exact moment that the door opened up and Yukio walked in. He had his eyes closed and put some papers he brought with and finally took notice of the female standing near his brother.

"Hello. Are you a friend of Rin's?" asked Yukio with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that." Rin rubbed the back of his head. "You may want to take a seat."

Yukio wondered what it was, but complied and sat down. And so, Rin began to tell him everything that had happened. And the reaction they got was something they never expected.

Yukio instantly fell backwards as his brain was too overwhelmed with the info and caused him to pass out.

"I think we'll have to wait for him to wake up." sighed Rin.

Kuro merely nodded and rubbed her head against Rins while letting out a content purr sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's short, but we're still working on a solid plot.


	3. Chapter 3

The bond between a master and his pet

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukio rubbed his head as he sat across from Rin and a grinning Kuro.

"So let me get this straight..." He began, "Kuro somehow found an artifact that turned her into a human and some clothes in the same room where she found the artifact, right?"

Rin nodded and Kuro simply laid her head on Rin's lap.

Yukio could only sigh before he accepted the explanation, "Very well, now we just need to find a way to tell the others about this...or at least Mephisto..."

"Uh, do you really think that's a good idea?" interrupted Rin with his question.

"Well, eventually everyone would find about Kuro's change...so the sooner it's told the better..." Yukio said.

Rin sighed as Kuro merely nodded her head.

"Well, for now we'll rest and tomorrow we'll deal with this..." Yukio said.

Rin nodded and got under the covers and looked over and noticed Kuro snuggling under the sheets as well.

"K-kuro?! W-why are you here?!" Rin asked as he blushed.

"To sleep." she replied with a smile.

"B-but..." Rin tried to make Kuro understand that they couldn't sleep together in the same bed.

"Pwease." Kuro's eyes seemed to grow bigger as her lower lip trembled.

"Alright, but don't do that!" Rin said as he gave in and Kuro cheered.

Rin turned the light off and got himself comfortable, and that's when he felt Kuro cuddling up with him as her purring could be felt through his shirt.

'Calm down, calm down, calm down...' He told himself as he tried to fall asleep.

But he actually found the purring soothing, which lulled him to sleep faster.

(Next Day)

Rin was sleeping peacefully in his bed, but began to feel something wet on his cheek.

'Eh?' He thought as he woke up.

He slowly turned and tried not to scream as Kuro was currently licking him as she slept.

Not only that, but also she seemed to be trying to merge with him!

"Kuro wake up!" he shouted.

"Nyaaa...? What's,,,going on?" She asked as she yawned, waking up.

"It's time to get." said Rin who did NOT need to mention what she was close to doing in her sleep.

"Oh..OK." Kuro said as she and Rin got off the bed.

Rin started to get dressed and idly noticed Kuro stretch out her body, without realizing she was doing it like a cat would, which caused her to raise her ass in the air.

'Calm down Rin, calm down Rin...' The half demon told himself as he blushed.

Kuro noticed Rin blushing as she stretched and smiled.

"Are you happy, master~? Nya~" Kuro teased happily.

Rin covered his nose as he kept a nosebleed from happening.

"K-kuro! S-stop that!" He said.

Kuro grinned and stopped her teasing long enough to give Rin time to get dressed.

"As you wish, my master~! Nya~" She said.

Rin sighed after getting his uniform on. "Come on Kuro, we need to talk to Mephisto."

She nodded as they left alongside Yukio after eating their breakfast and went to see the director.

Once they made it outside the door to Mephisto's office, they braced themselves as Yukio opened the door.

"Director Mephisto, can we come in?" Yukio asked.

"Come in~!" called Mephisto sitting at his desk while reading one of his favorite manga.

Soon Mephisto saw Yukio enter with Rin and...a girl?

He arched an eyebrow at seeing the girl with a sailor uniform similar to a good anime of his and wondered why she looked like a neko girl.

"So Mr. Okumura, who is this girl?" He asked curiously.

"Well...um..this is..." he tried to get out.

"I'm Kuro, Oji-san! Nya~!" Kuro introduced herself.

Mephisto's eyes widened at hearing this girl was the pet to Rin.

Then he couldn't help but laugh at the situation before him.

Rin and Yukio sweatdrop as Mephisto fell out of his chair while laughing.

"Should we...I dunno, do something?" Rin asked.

"No...let him be, he'll eventually get over it..." Yukio said while shaking his head.

After a few minutes of dealing with Mephisto's laughter, he managed to slowly calm down.

"He he he he...sorry about that...it's just that it was far too amusing..." He chuckled.

"Can we get on with this?" asked Yukio.

"Fine, fine. Guess, no need to be a party wooper..." Chuckled Mephisto.

"Look, she's like this because of some weird amulet, and we need to know what to do." said Rin.

That picked up Mephisto's interest. "Which amulet?"

"This weird one Kuro found." replied Rin pointing to said girl.

Kuro then showed him the amulet, making Mephisto's eyes widen temporally before he smiled.

"Ah, I thought that sounded familiar." smiled Mephisto with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Wait, you know about this amulet?" Both siblings asked surprised at the same time!

"Of course! I left this in that closet in case someone tried to steal my stuff." smiled Mephisto.

"...Seriously?!" All presents wondered as Mephisto just smirked.

"Don't worry, there's a cure I assure you." grinned Mephisto.

"And that is?" Rin asked.

"Well, it all depends." the grin on Mephisto's face seemed to get bigger the longer the conversation went on.

"What do you mean? Nya~" Kuro asked cutely as Rin blushed.

"On whether or not you want to have kids~!" cheered Mephisto.

"WHAT?!" All three shouted as they blushed and had their own visions.

Rin was imaging smaller versions of himself with cat ears and tails running around while he looked on with tired eyes.

Kuro was imagining herself wearing an apron only as Rin returned from his exorcist work and was greeted by their children.

Yukio was already rubbing his head at seeing tiny Rins jumping all over the place.

'I-I don't...know what to say!' Rin thought.

'That would be wonderful, nya~!' Kuro thought.

'That would be a nightmare...' Yukio thought.

"Um, is there any other way?" asked Rin.

"I dunno..." He answered.

Rin sighed while Kuro smiled at her daydream.

"So what do we do now?" Yukio asked.

"Well, it'd be better to have her enrolled here than just stay in Rin's and your room.

"But...I like sleeping with master...Nya~" Kuro said, not realizing the chaos she unleashed.

Rin blushed beet red while Mephisto chuckled with a perverted grin.

"Congrats Okumura...you make me so proud!" He fake cried in happiness.

Rin sighed in defeat as Kuro still had a pout on her face.

Yukio could only sigh.

"Well, if that's all, then off you go~!" sang Mephisto as they got up and left his office.

"So what do we do?" Rin asked.

"Simple. We go through with enrolling her." replied Yukio.

Rin and Kuro nodded.

"But she'll still need to bunk with us for the time being." finished Yukio.

"As long as I can be near master, I'll be happy! Nya~" Kuro said.

Rin sighed as Kuro rubbed her head next to his. This was gonna take some getting use to.

"Anyway, let's go." Yukio said.


	4. Chapter 4

The bond between a master and his pet

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"SHE WHAT?!" exclaimed Rin after hearing what his brother suggested for Kuro.

"That she becomes an student at the EXWires class." Yukio repeated.

"Have you lost it?!"

"What do you mean, nya~?" Asked Kuro with a cute look.

"Everyone will know you're a demon cause of those!" cried out Rin pointing to her ears and tails.

"So what? I don't care what they think as long as I'm with master nya~!" Declared Kuro determined.

"Other exorcists might attack you!" he retorted.

"Then I'll beat them up! Especially if they dare harm you, Master Nya~!" Kuro said back.

Rin sighed while Yukio handed him the form, which showed she was officially a student. "There's really no way around this, huh?" Rin sighed in resignation.

"Nope." spoke Yukio as Kuro hugged Rin from the side.

"But still, I'm so happy Nya~!" Spoke Kuro happily as Rin blushed.

"Well it's getting close to class time, so I'd get ready you two." smiled Yukio at seeing his brother get embarrassed.

"Yeah yeah, just don't get your panties in a bunch." Mumbled Rin as Yukio now glared at him and Kuro laughed at that.

Rin headed to class with Kuro hugging him while her ears and tails twitched in joy. While one part of him was glad that a cute and attractive girl was with him like that, the other part was worried about everyone's reactions to her.

He reached the class as Kuro hadn't loosened her grip on him. That made Rin sigh in relief.

He turned the knob and walked in with Kuro right beside him. There they saw the rest of the students seated down.

Shima though was quick to notice the girl on Rin's side. "Hey Rin, who's the cutie?" He asked as he looked at Kuro.

"Uh, oh. Well..." Rin hadn't come up with an answer since he was trying to process the fact his own familiar would be attending class with him.

But before Rin could answer, Kuro said something that would unleash chaos to everyone;

"I'm my master's mate!" smiled the girl.

"Wait WHAT-?!" Gasped Rin as he blushed.

That got everyone's attention.

"What did that girl just said?" Izumo asked curious.

"Uh, nothing?" tried Rin.

"I said I was my master's mate nya~!" Said Kuro, unaware of the chaos that would be unleashed.

"Master?" spoke Shiemi in confusion.

"M-Mate?!" Izumo gasped with a blush.

Bon just blinked twice.

Konekomaru had his jaw open slightly.

Shima stared in disbelief before he banged his head on the ground in denial.

That's when Yukio walked in without noticing Rin and Kuro. "Hello there class!" He said cheerfully until noticing everyone's expressions. "Did something happen here?"

"Uh, who's the new girl?" Bon managed to get out.

"She's Kuro, Rin's familiar that won a human form due to an accident." Yukio answered.

That made everyone really stare at the two of them in shock.

"Wait! Wasn't Kuro a m-male?!" Shiemi asked with an embarrassed look.

"Turns out Kuro was a girl." spoke Yukio.

That caused looks of disbelief to be sent towards Rin, who nodded embarrassed.

"So, she use to be a cat?" asked Shima.

"How did she become a human?" Asked Bon serious.

"A random amulet."

"Which kind of amulet?" Izumo asked curious.

"Something that belongs to Mephisto."

Bon shut up then upon hearing that since even he didn't want to question the director of the academy...despite how weird he was.

"Okay, let's focus since class started." spoke Yukio.

Everyone did as told as they went to their seats except Kuro, who looked around confused yet curious.

"Kuro, you can sit beside Rin." spoke Yukio seeing her confused look.

Kuro then nodded happily and did as told. Rin blushed as she didn't hesitate to rest her head on his shoulder. That got everyone to stare at them as Yukio chuckled in amusement.

What the class failed to notice was the bird plushie on one of the shelfs with a blinking red eye.

(Mephisto's Office)

"This is getting good." grinned Mephisto watching the video feed.

A certain mouse on his shoulder nodded as well.

(Classroom)

Back in the class, Yukio started writing the lesson on the board while Rin noticed Kuro's head left his shoulder. Then he looked down and almost had a heart attack upon seeing her head on his legs!

Shima noticed and cried tears of sadness. Why couldn't he be that lucky?

Izumo and Shiemi could only look in embarrassment at the scene.

Bon tried to stay focused while trying to ignore the scene. Konekomaru was doing the same thing as Bon.

Yukio though wanted to make sure everyone was focusing and walked over to the sleeping Kuro. He gently shook her up, but she didn't want to wake up.

'Didn't want to do this.' thought Yukio as he reached over and tugged on one of her tails. The result was Kuro waking up in panic and slashing at the one in front of her with her claws, whom happened to be Yukio!

Yukio managed to duck back as Kuro glared with her tails twitching.

"Don't. Touch. The. TAILS!" She growled darkly.

"Sorry, but since you're a student here, you need to pay attention." spoke Yukio with a professional tone.

"Mou...alright, what's the question then?" Kuro asked after recovering.

"What's the proper way to deal with being surrounded by demons?"

"Try to find a way to resolve things peacefully if they're friendly, but if there's no other option or the demon is too dangerous, then it must be taken care of." Kuro answered.

"Correct."

Kuro just smiled before resting her head on Rin's lap, much to his embarrassment.

"Uh, Kuro? How'd you know that?" asked Rin.

"I'm several decades old due to my demon blood, so obviously I would know a lot." She answered straight.

That got Rin to shut up. And so, the class continued as Kuro rested her head on Rin's legs.


	5. Chapter 5

The bond between master and his pet

chapter 5

Ok, this chapter might seem odd, but that's cause my new co-writer has a thing for weight gain and such, but this is the only time it will happen here.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin and Yukio were snoozing in their beds with Kuro cuddling on Rin's back.

Until Kuro started to twitch in her sleep.

'No no no no!'

-dream-

Kuro blinked and looked down to see she was back in her original form.

"GET THE BEAST!"

"KILL IT!"

"SEND IT TO HELL!"

She looked up and saw a large mob running at her.

Kuro tried to run but was stuck in tar. She tugged with all her might, but didn't budge.

"Kuro….Why?" Said a familiar voice laced in hate.

She turned her head. "RIN! HELP!" She cried only to find that she had no voice.

"Kuro….**WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!**" He growled in malice.

"Wha? I'd never do that Rin!"

"**DON'T LIE YOU FILTHY WHORE! YOU KILLED ME!**" He yelled as his flesh fell along with his muscles revealing a skeleton with blue flames in its sockets. "**NOW I WILL KILL YOU!**"

-Real world-

"NO!" Kuro cried as Rin hugged her.

"Kuro wake up!" Rin shook her.

"Rin?" She said as she woke up crying. "You're not dead."

"Course not. You were just having a nightmare." he rubbed her head. "See? I'm real."

"Rin….You don't hate me?" She said as she embraced him in a hug.

"Why would I hate you?" he looked at her confused.

"For existing…"

"Existing? I'd never hate you, and really, why would I hate for just for existing?"

"But..in the dream...you died and…" Kuro cried on his shoulder.

"Kuro, look at me." he ordered.

"Yes…" she looked up and into his handsome face.

"I'm alive, you're alive, and I. Don't. Hate. You."

"Rin….Then what do you think of me...as an enemy, a friend, or a lover?"

"Well I don't see you as an enemy. I figured you wouldn't try to kill me after tasting my cooking." he joked.

"Yea...But am I a friend or a lover?"

"Well at the moment, lover might be rushing it, so friends for now."

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" She blurted out.

"And I know that, but if we did start a relationship, I want us to take it slow so I can see you as a girl instead of my pet, understand?"

"Yes….I'm your girlfriend…" she smiled.

"Well how about this? I'm willing to give it a chance, but we take it slow, got it?"

"Yes, Rin-kun!" Kuro said as she hugged him. "I promise!"

He blushed, but smiled and rubbed her back as she purred.

"Are you two going to sleep now?" Yukio asked from his bed without turning around.

"HOW?" Said the two of them.

"Close your eyes and sleep." groaned Yukio covering himself with the blanket.

"Wow….with that attitude you will never get a girlfriend!" Said Rin as the two laughed.

Yukio groaned and closed his eyes while the two slowly calmed down their laughter.

"Rin-Kun….I really love you."

He smiled as she snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you too...Kuro-chan." He said before sleep overcame the newly formed couple.

-Next morning-

Rin slowly opened his eyes and saw it was morning, but also felt a weight on his chest.

"Zzzzz Rin-kun zzzzzzz Marry zzzzzz" said Kuro in her sleep.

'Sheesh, she's a sound sleeper.'

"I zzzz Love zzzzzz You zzzzzz"

"Kuro, time to get up." he shook her.

"Zzzzzz Rin-kun zzzzzz not on zzzzzz the table zzzzzzzz"

His face got red. "Look Kuro, fish!"

"Zzzzzz Rin-kun zzzzz don't zzzzz put that zzzzz fish zzzzzz there zzzzz"

Rin groaned and tried to slowly move out of her hold.

"Zzzzzz no zzzzzz don't zzzzz leave zzzzz me zzzzzz" said Kuro clutching Rin's chest with her arms.

"Kuro it's time to wake up." he tried again.

"Zzzzz Kiss zzzzz me zzzz" she smiled in her sleep.

Rin blushed and felt Kuro's arms tug him close with her leaning her lips out.

'Ah screw this!' He thought as he kissed Kuro on the kips. Her tails twitched in joy before she moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Zzzz Morning My Love." said Kuro as her eyes fluttered opened.

"Uh, can you let go now?" he asked.

"Yes Rin-kun!" She let go of Rin's body. "Can I make you breakfast Rin-kun?"

"You can cook?"

"Yes! I cooked with the best chefs in japan!" She said with pride. "I can cook anything!"

"Oh? Then I guess I don't need to cook ever again." teased Rin.

"WHAT NO!" Kuro pouted while lightly hitting Rin's chest.

"Hey! Quit it!"

"Then never say that again!" She said while blushing with embarrassment.

"Well if your food is better than mine, it might come true."

"Even so...my food is second only to yours, Rin-Kun!" She said with stars in her eyes.

Just then there was a knock at the front door. "RIN! KURO! GET OUT HERE!" Said a very enraged fox tamer.

Both groaned and climbed out of bed.

-at the door-

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A EATING CONTEST KURO!" Yelled Izumo.

"...huh?" Rin and Kuro tilted their heads.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"And you wanted to shout it because?" asked Rin rubbing his ear.

"Sorry...but still I want to challenge Kuro to an eating contest!" Izumo said with embarrassment.

"Why?" Asked Kuro with interest.

"Because! …...You and Rin are …..you know…" she blushed. "And I want to do it because you are ….well…." She points to Kuro's chest.

"Oh! You're jealous of my chest!" the cat demon exclaimed.

"Yes….And If i win you will give the secret to enhancing my ….chest….and" points to Rin. "He becomes my personal chef."

"Now hold up th-"

"I accept!"

"Thank you!...but what are your terms?" Asked Izumo.

"Shouldn't she be asking you that?" deadpanned Rin.

"I mean her winnings!" She said before lightly slapping Rin on the cheek.

"Oh...If i win you become Rin-kun's personal maid and he he he." She smiled like the cheshire cat. "You have to eat only our food for the rest of your life!"

"Uh, Kuro? Maybe tone it back a little." suggested Rin.

"NO!" Both shouted before shaking each other's hands.

'Oh boy.' he groaned in his head.

-minutes later in the kitchen-

"Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"What is going on?" Yuiko asked as he looked at Rin and kuro preparing food for TEN armies.

"Kuro accepted a bet."

"What kind of a bet?"

"Eating contest. If Izumo loses, she becomes my maid and has to eat only food made by me and Kuro."

"What? And If she wins?" He asked as the food was almost prepared.

"She gains Rin-kun as her personal chef and the secret to breast enhancement." Said Kuro as she brought out ALL the food in her left hand.

Yukio sweatdropped at the second part. "You're not serious right Rin?"

"Dead serious."

Yukio sighed as Kuro put the food on the table as they heard a knock at the door.

"Its Me! Shura!" Said the swordswoman.

Rin opened it with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that there was an eating contest so me and this woman came with me to join." she said pointing to a white haired woman with a snake around her neck.

"Uh, hello?" greeted Rin.

"I am Houjou Mamushi….and well….I came to partake in this eating contest….plus…." She looked at Rin. "You would make a great butler."

"Seriously, is everyone gonna try to make me a servant?" he asked with a sweatdrop.

"Maybe." the three women said.

"So...You want to get what from this?"

"The secret to breast enhancement." Said Mamushi with a blush.

"Same." said Shura.

He raised an eyebrow at the swordswoman.

"What?"

"I'm not saying anything." he replied walking back to take a seat.

Knock Knock!

"OPEN UP!"

He groaned and opened the door. "STOP YELLING!"

"S-S-SORRY!" Said a second voice.

"What? Shiemi? Paku? What are you two doing here?"

"W-Well we heard about the contest and-"

"We want to join!" Said a very excited Shiemi.

"Ok...But why?" Asked Rin. "Wait, let me guess. Want me as a chef and tips on bigger breasts, right?"

"Yes but also…..well….some food...we didn't eat all morning." Said Paku with a blush of embarrassment.

"Fine, come on in."

"Thanks!" they said as the two enter the dorm.

"An-"

Knock Knock!

"Rin-chan~" said...a somewhat familiar voice.

He opened it and saw Mephisto standing there.

"Finally ….wait...why are you looking at me like that?"

"You want bigger breasts?" Rin look horrified.

"NO! Maybe Arthur as a joke but no…" 'What am I, a woman?'

-another universe-

"AH ACHOO!" Sneezed a certain Queen of time in her poodle form.

-Back with Rin-

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here as a judge….and to gain that secret technique to prank Arthur later this week."

'Figures.'

"What? He needs a new look on life." The king of Time smiled like a troll.

Rin groaned as Mephisto walked past.

"ANYONE ELSE?!"

No answer.

"Ok then…"

-In kitchen-

"So everyone knows the rules and the losings of this challenge?"

The girls nodded.

"Good. Now….This challenge will have a three course meal, the first one to finish ALL of the food wins." Said the king of time.

'I must win for my chest and stomach's sake.' thought Izumo.

'For the butler.' Mamushi thought.

'Bigger breasts and full bellies!' Paku and Shiemi thought.

'For my eternal cook.' Thought Shura with...hunger.

'For RIN-KUN!' Thought Kuro.

"And...BEGIN!" called Mephisto.

And they were off like an anteater with ants.

'BY GOD! HOW HUNGRY WERE THEY!' Thought Rin in complete shock as they finished the first ten bowls in seconds.

"MORE!" Mamushi yelled holding her bowl!

"SAME HERE!" The others yelled.

-round one done-

"Um Kuro…."

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course!" She said as her...small gut hung out. The others had similar stomachs with Mamushi and Kuro being tied.

"If you say so." he sighed.

"Round two...Begin!"

'By JOVE! Why did I make that large burger!' The thought as they started to consume a burger the size of a small human.

"I can burp." said both Paku and Shiemi as they fell over revealing their round basket ball stomachs.

"And Paku and Shiemi are out!"

-end of round two-

"Now onto round three!"

"Ug…." said Izumo, Shura, Mamushi and Kuro as their volleyball guts started to growl.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"YES!" They said before consuming a rather large pizza pie.

"I..I BURP!" Said Shura as her now whale gut fell onto the table.

"Looks like Shura is out."

-Final round aka Desert-

"This is madness! Stop!"

"Never BURP!" Yelled Izumo, Mamushi and Kuro as they sported stomachs that made them look nine months pregnant.

"Final round! The Ice cream of DEATH!" Said Mephisto's with a evil smile.

'NOW THAT IS A GIANT ICE CREAM SUNDAY!' Everyone thought as it was about the size of a couch on its side!

"Maybe you should stop." spoke Rin.

"NO THIS IS NOTHING!" They yelled before consuming the sunday.

-Minutes later-

'They are still EATING THAT!' Thought Rin as there were now two girls, Mamushi fainted as after eating one third of it. She now looked like a pregnant woman after eating an all u can eat buffet.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" Said Izumo how was now about the size of a small car.

"NEITHER WILL I!" Yelled Kuro as her large, truck sized, body consumed the ice cream.

'I wonder if we should have a medic nearby.'

AND THE WINNER IS…..ALL OF YOU! WHAT?!"

"WHAT!"

"That's what it says….wait….THIS IS FATHER'S HANDWRITING! WHAT THE?"

-In hell-

"_**I love my job!**_" Said the King of Hell as he watched the event unfold.

-Back in kitchin-

"Ok...anyway….Looks like you're not only Rin's maids but you also gain the secret of breast enhancement and Rin being your personal chef."

"Yay." both groaned.

"So…." asked Mamushi, Shura, Shiemi, Izumo and Paku."What is the secret?"

"Lots of milk more specifically, female Minotaur milk!"

"You met a Minotaur?" asked Rin.

"Yes...She was really nice...until she got killed...I think the myth, Cow Head was inspired by her?" she grinned at the girls. "But since she's gone, that means you don't have her milk to drink."

"Actually...I have a LARGE supply of it back in my office." Said the king of time. "I will give them to you later today..so BYE!" He disappeared in a clock before it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Now what?" asked Shura as she struggled to get up. "We ARE EXTREMELY FAT!"

"Well…." Rin tried to say something.

"You can just lie around." said Yukio

"NOT FUNNY!" Mamushi yelled.

"Well you're exorcists, so shouldn't you be able to burn it off in no time?"

"NOT LIKE THIS!" Yelled Izumo! "WE CAN'T EVEN MOVE!"

"Oh...Sorry" said Rin.

"It's ok….master." Mamushi, Shura, Shiemi, Izumo, Paku and Kuro said as they decided to finish the ice cream.

-hours later-

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"HOW DO WE GET OUT OF THIS!" they yelled as they were now squashed into the wall.

'I have no idea.' Thought Rin as the girls continued to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

The bond between a master and his pet

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Rin's room, ten am-

Rin was looking over his homework while Kuro was lightly rubbing her own tail in boredom.

"Nya! Mate, I'm bored." Kuro yawned. "Can't we do something else?"

"Sorry, but right now I need to finish this or Yukio won't let me forget it." grumbled Rin.

"Aw!" She pouted before moving closer to Rin as her chest brushed against his arm. "But I want to do something with my mate!"

He blushed while Kuro licked his cheek.

"Pweese nya~" she purred.

"L-L-Like what?" he stuttered out while idly glancing at her chest.

"Izumo said something about bras, is it a type of fish?"

"Uh no." he sweatdropped. "It's what girls put over their chests under their clothes."

"That's stupid." She said. "My breasts don't need that! I'm perfectly comfortable...even if my breasts are huge like a cow."

"Well apparently they help to keep breasts from sagging."

Kuro glared. "I'm not that old! I'm only 500 years old and still young!"

"I'm not saying anything!" he held up his hands. "I'm just telling you what I heard, that's it."

"...meanie." She pouted. "Calling your mate old. It breaks my heart." She cried crocodile tears.

"I didn't say you were old. I was just telling you that cause some girls worry about that stuff." he replied rubbing her back.

"Nya. That's stupid." She huffed. "It's not natural for girls to be self conscious about their bodies, especially since your father tried turning into a female back in...1221? He, she, was the master at seducing those crusaders."

"Didn't need to hear that!" he stepped back while covering his ears. "Look, if you're so curious about them, maybe we can stop by at the mall or something."

This gave Rin a rather tight hug from Kuro. "I LOVE YOU MATE!"

"Gah...thanks….need…..air…." he groaned out.

"Nya!" She gasped letting go. "I'm so sorry mate! Please forgive me for hurting you o prince of cats!"

"Heh, it's alright." he waved off before paling. 'Fuck! If we go out to look at bras, she might want some, and I don't have the money to buy any!'

"Nya?" Kuro said as the door opened revealing Yukio. "Hey brother in law!"

"Hi Kuro, hi Rin. You almost done with homework?"

"..."

"...Nya? I finished hours ago!" Kuro said. "And it was boring!"

"Uh, hey Yukio, I have a favor to ask." spoke Rin who got hit with an idea.

"What? Getting another eating contest ready?" He glared.

"No! Nothing like that!" spoke Rin waving his hands up.

"Then what? Because it took a month to get them slim!" He growled.

"I like it….Rin-kun loved my body like a pillow." Kuro smiled.

Rin blushed and lead Yukio a little bit away from Kuro.

"Can we go….bra shopping?" Rin blushed.

Yukio looked surprised and looked at his brought before looking over at Kuro and back to him. "Wait, are you two…"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Both the couple looked at each other in confusion.

"I was going to ask if you were going on a date." sweatdropped Yukio.

"...that's a date?" Kuro asked. "Is it like courtship?"

"It's where you two go and hang out on your own to spend some time and enjoy each other's presence."

"So…..it's like when me and Rin-kun started kissing on your bed while Rin-kun burned the sheets?" Kuro asked innocently.

Yukio turned and glared at his brother.

"Um.." Rin turned away from his brother's glare. "It's wasn't like I wanted to-"

"Rin-kun!" Kuro cried. "Can we go!"

"Just a sec." he turned to Yukio. "Can I borrow some money in case she wants to buy anything?"

"I gave you money last month." He deadpanned. "It's in your wallet. Or did you burn it again?"

Rin blinked before reaching in and pulling out his wallet. He looked in and saw a few twenties in it.

"See." Yukio glared. "Now get going with that date of yours."

He blushed while Kuro jumped and ran over before grabbing his arm.

"Thank you master Rin!" She teased while kissing Rin's lips. "Let's go!"

-local mall, clothing store-

"Wow!" Kuro smiled like a kid in a candy shop. "Look at all the clothes!"

"Yup." nodded rin who watched as she ran all over the store looking at the clothes.

"Yum!" She said while….eating a shirt with a fish on it. "So soft!"

"Kuro!" Rin ran over and started pulling on the part not in her mouth. "Spit that out!"

She puffed out her cheeks while nodding no.

"You should know this is a shirt." he started tugging harder.

Kuro stopped eating the shirt before letting it go and causing Rin to go flying into a panties shelf. "But I'm hungry!"

"Gah!" He yelped as some panties landed on his face.

"Rin-kun." She said concerned since said boy was blushing from the panties on him. "Are you ok?"

"Unless you count having a bruised back and my pride broken, I'm good." Rin grinned before getting up. "So did you find anything?"

"Ooh, these look cute." she reached down and grabbed one of the panties that were blue and white striped.

"But that's a kids size….and your…" He blushed while looking at Kuro's ass. 'It's way too big!'

She dropped it and picked up a black pair that were larger. "How about these?"

Rin decided to tease her. "Sorry but...it's still too small."

"Oh yeah?" she pouted before bending down and slipping them up over her fur covered legs. "How about now?"

"Still too small." 'Perfect.' he thought with a light blush.

"Grr...Nya!" She glared before grabbing a really large pair of red and black panties, about Shura's size, and slipped them on. "Better Rin-kin!"

He blushed while some people started taking notice. "Uh, Kuro-chan, maybe you should use the changing rooms."

"Ok!" She grinned before grabbing Rin and dragging him into the changing rooms.

-girls changing room-

"Now." Kuro said while naked and holding a pair of blue panties and bra. "Can you help me with this?"

"K-Kuro, I can't be in here." he whispered.

"Why can't you be here?" She frowned. "Shiemi said that all couples do this."

"Because what if someone finds out we're in here?"

"Oh." she smiled darkly. "Then I will bite his or her ass until they can't feel their ass for a few hundred years!"

He sweatdrop while she held out the pieces of clothing.

"Can you please help, Rin-kun nya~" She purred while placing the underwear closer to her mate/boyfriend/husband.

"Fine." he relented taking the bra first. "But….you need to take off your top for me to get this on you."

"Wha?" She asked confused. "You want to see my breasts?...Ok!" She smiled while taking her shirt off revealing her massive breasts which were an DD cup. "Like them~?"

Rin blushed and stared at them before focusing and held up the bra. "J-Just turn your back to me."

"Mew…" She frowned cutely. "Ok…" she turned her back to Rin who held the bra and moved closer to her before holding it in front of her chest.

"Try to carefully slide your chest into the bra."

Kuro did so and it fit like a glove. "Wow! So soft...and restricting."

Rin carefully got the clip fastened and nodded. "Alright, look in the mirror now."

"MEOW!" She cried out. "It's so perfect! Like my Rin-kun!"

He smiled before sputtering as she sat down on the bench and spread her legs out. "W-W-What are you doing!?"

"Oh? I wanted to let some cold air hit my really hot pussy~" She purred. "Like what you see?"

'Shit!' thought Rin holding his nose as another nosebleed popped up and he looked away. "J-Just put the panties on by yourself." he held them out to her.

"...ok…" She pouted as she took the clothes and started putting them on as Rin looked for something to clean his nosebleed, which he found in the form of Kuro's shirt.

'I hope Kuro doesn't mind.' he thought before grabbing the shirt only for a voice only demons could hear yelled out.

"_Hey you monkey!_" yelled the shirt in irritation. "_Get your bloody hands off me!_"

"Gah!" Rin dropped the shirt and looked around. "Kuro! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She said confused.

"_Oi Monkey! She can't hear me you brat!_" the shirt said still angry.

Rin looked at it and shyly picked it up. "Uh, I must be losing my head."

"_You already lost it the moment you started burning the bed with those flames of yours, asshole!_" It remarked.

Rin scowled. "So this damn thing can talk eh?"

"_Of course I can you dickless bastard. I'm an alien!_" It growled. "_And you are a fucking pig._"

"Rin-kun? Who are you talking to?" asked Kuro who got the panties on around her waist.

"Um nothing!" Rin blushed.

"_Yea You're just talking to a shirt that can drink blood and hates mistresses mate, aka, you!_"

Rin growled and held up his other hand as his flames started flowing out. "Hey Kuro, since we're here, we can find you some better shirts than this."

"Sorry. But that's...not one to just throw away." She frowned. "I can't explain why, but it's apart of me somehow."

"_Yep. I'm her new powers, since she can't rely on dickless here all the time!_" The shirt said while blowing out the flame. "_And I'm flameproof, you asshole!_"

"Well let's see if you can tear!" growled Rin who started pulling on it from both sides.

"RIN!" Kuro yelled as she snatched it back. "Stop that or no back rubs for a year!"

"Shh." shushed Rin. "Fine, I won't mess with it, but if it says one more thing, I'm gonna feed it to a swarm of moths."

"_Ok…..Cat fucker~_" It laughed before staying silent.

"So, do these look good?" Kuro asked pointing to her panties.

Rin's response was swift, he fainted with a nose bleed onto the ground since the panties were small to the point he saw a certain part of her.

"Rin-kun!" Kuro cried out.

-later on a bench outside the mall-

"...un. Rin-kun." Said a voice.

"_Cat fucker WAKE UP!_"

Rin slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"You fainted and well…" She blushed.

"_She carried you after paying and now you're on my mistress's' lap, you humper of frogs._" The shirt glared as Rin saw for the first time a yellow 'X' shaped eye in the center of Kuro's right breast shirt.

"I also went ahead and bought some pants, even though they're uncomfortable." frowned Kuro with tight blue jeans over her legs.

"But they fit you perfectly Kuro." Rin blushed. "And it was comfy too."

"Ooh! Then you can sleep on my lap anytime." she smiled hugging Rin's head to her chest.

"_GAH! Get this bastard off me!_" the shirt yelled. "_He stinks like a pig in a rain storm!_"

"Shut it you stupid shirt!" he growled looking at the other eye on the shirt.

"_Make me you son of a hamster!_" It yelled.

"Kuro, how can you not hear him?" Rin asked looking up at Kuro's face.

"Hear what? My purring, the sound of my stomach against your ears or my shirt acting like a person?" She said while looking at Rin's head.

"Wait, you said you didn't hear anything." spoke Rim with a frown. "Were you messing with me?"

"No. I just hear it right now...when it said my mate was 'A son of a hamster'." Kuro glared at the shirt.

"_Well he sure seems squeaky like one."_

"Shut up!" Rin glared.

"_Make me you fox humping shit!_" It glared while opening its...mouth. "_And if you harm my mistress I will kill you with these life fibers going through your anus and sucking every last drop of your piggish blood!_"

"And if you do, I'll put you through a shredder." threatened Kuro.

"_You don't mean that mistress._" It said in fear.

Kuro brought her claws out and held them near the lone eye.

"_AH! OK OK!_" It panicked while jumping off of Kuro's body. "_I will be good!_"

Rin blinked before looking and blushing even more at seeing Kuro's bra covered breasts before suffering another nosebleed. "Not again!"

"_Ah! Now that was funny….for a cat humper and over all demon monkey!_" It laughed before running away, aka, getting stolen by a couple of demonic hounds with red eyes and black fur. "_FUCK!_"

"What the!" Rin and Kuro turned to see the pack of canines who tugged on the clothing while the others growled and moved towards them.

"_GAH! GET OFF ME YOU PACK OF MUTTS!_" It yelled as the black hounds continued to bite deeper into the shirt while the rest of the pack growled at the couple before backing away, since instinctively they fear only one person besides God, and that was Satan himself or any of his line.

"Hellhounds." growled Kuro. "Disgusting mutts."

"You meet some before?" Rin asked while glaring at the hounds who backed away even further.

"I dealt with several." she brought out her claws. "Now let go of my shirt you beasts!"

"**WE ARE NOT BEASTS YOU STINKING CAT!**" Yelled the alpha hellhound.

"_GAH! Get me out of his mouth!_" The shirt said as it was inside the alpha's mouth now.

Kuro hissed before jumping over and claws the faces of the ones nearby before running at the alpha.

"**STOP HER YOU FOOLS!**" The beast yelled before getting punched in the face by Kuro.

"_Mistress! Get me out of here!_"

"Hold on!" she jumped onto the alpha's back who ran around to shake her off while Rin ran at the others.

"Kuro!" Rin yelled as he punched several hellhounds in the jaw, knocking them out cold.

"**I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL YOU WHORE!**" The beast growled as Rin literally saw red before charging at the alpha with near super speed and sending the beast into a wall as he caught both Kuro, bridle style, and the shirt with his tail.

"_This is so undignifying! Saved by a cat humper!_" It's grumbled as Kuro blushed at being caught in this possession.

"Rin-kun." She blushed as red as her shirts' red patches of cloth. "You saved me."

"Well yeah." he chuckled before Kuro kissed his cheek.

"I love you my mate! Thank you!" She smiled as she hugged him across the neck.

"_Just get this tail off me you bastard._" the shirt cried. "_Just let me relax from this bastard child of a cat and a monkey!_"

"Maybe shredding it is a good idea." remarked Kuro.

"_SORRY MISTRESS!_" It cried out in fear. "_I'm...just hungry...I haven't had blood for…..centuries...I'm famished!_"

"Blood?" spoke both of them in confusion.

"_Yes. I drink blood and in exchange I give my master or mistress the ability to use me as a weapon. Now please give me some blood! I feel like i'm about to unravel!_"

"Hold on, big baby." Kuro raised her thumb to her mouth and bit on it drawing blood before letting a drop fall on the fabric.

The effect was instantaneous as it changed from a plain red and black shirt into a blue and dark obsidian tank top with a pair of now white 'X' shaped eyes. "_I FEEL SO ALIVE!_"

"Wow." spoke Kuro feeling a burst of energy course through her body.

"_I feel like I can stay alive for a billion years without blood! Thank you mistress….and cat humper._" It glared at Rin at the last part. "_Oh and the names Senketsu_."

He frowned and lowered Kuro down who was bouncing with energy.

"Rin-kunletsgokillsatan!" She said while bouncing around like crazy. "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"Easy there." he spoke trying to get her to calm down.

"_Sorry humper of pigs, but mistress will be like that for exactly five hours...or was it five years...stupid mathematical equations!_" Senketsu growled while Kuro grabbed Rin and ran faster than any demon back to the school where she 'accidently' grabbed Izumo and Shura with her hands before finally stopping at a basketball court.

"Letsplayletsplay!"

"Uh, Rin? What's with her?" asked Izumo.

"Yea." Shura asked as well. "She looks like she just robbed a candy factory."

"_You should tell them asshole or I will puke out her blood by accident!_" Senketsu yelled out as he felt sick from all the bounding around. "_And hurry!_"

"Uh, turns out her shirt drinks blood and gave Kuro a boost in power."

"What?" Izumo said confused.

"How is that possible? There are no demons that can do then!" Shura yelled.

"_ALIEN! ITS ALIEN!_" He yelled in anger before turning green. "_Stop this crazy ride!_"

"Kuro! Calm down or no fish!" called Rin.

Kuro stopped and looked at Rin before walking towards him. "You meany nya!"

"_Ugh….I don't-_" Senketsu groaned before puking Kuro's blood onto the floor scaring the three and shocking Kuro. "_Sorry….ugh._"

"What the hell is that?!" cried Izumo with Shura bringing her sword out.

"It's my shirt!" Kuro said while feeling a little light headed.

"_Ugh...and I'm her new alien powers….bulck._" the now sick shirt said while puking again. "_Sorry again._"

"Oh, and apparently it's some kind of alien." translated Rin.

"An Alien." both deadpanned. "So it's not a bloodsucking demon?"

"_OF COURSE NOT!_" He yelled while trying not to puke again. "_Stupid flat chested fox and pad wearing red head!_"

"Uh, I'm not gonna translate that." sweatdropped Rin.

"_Oi! Just tell the fox that she can get bigger breasts if she drinks milk and lots of the blood spilt on the ground...it's for laughs asshole._"

"Oooh, pretty birds." Kuro swayed on her feet feeling dizzy.

"_Oh crap! Hey asshole hurry and catch mistress before she falls and I might consider you my...m...m...m..as...ter!_" He yelled while stuttering the word, master, like it was poison.

Rin ran over and caught Kuro who started closing her eyes.

"Rin-kun's...baby's….nya~" Kuro smiled before sleeping on Rin's body.

"Oooh, planning to have kids already?" teased Shura.

"Yea." Izumo laughed. "Go for it!"

"_...Just use condoms._"

"Shut up!" he blushed before carefully picking Kuro up. "Damn shirt."

"_And damn humper to you too….m...aster._" Senketsu blushed. "_Shut up!_"

Rin laughed and carried Kuro inside and walked back to the room.

"_Oh also._" Senketsu said. "_Tomorrow__ is….well…_"

"Is what?" asked Rin.

"_ITS INTERNATIONAL GENDERBENDED DEMON BOY DAY!_" He yelled as the screen turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

The bond between a master and his pet

chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin looked at Senketsu in shock at what he just heard. "What?"

"_Yup, tomorrow you lose your manhood."_

"Y-You're joking right?!" Rin panicked slightly holding his crotch. "There can't really be a day like that, right?"

"_But there is._" The clothing growled. "_And you really need to get a bra._"

"Forget it." growled Rin back.

"_Also. If you have a large demonic aura, you will get breasts that will be equal to it._" It laughed like crazy. "_Them tities! Ha ha!_"

"Kuro, let's go back so I can burn this bastard."

"And leave me naked?" Kuro asked with a blush. "That's….really bold of you Rin-koi."

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" he exclaimed with a blush.

"_Hell you didn't!_" Senketsu yelled as they walked to the school. "_Stop making my mistress red or I will bite your ass off!_"

"Keep talking like that and I'll turn you into nothing but a bikini."

Both butted heads as they got the the dorm rooms.

"_You're an ugly ape!_"

"And you're nothing but an old rag!"

"_Speak for yourself. You're a pauper compared to my mistress._"

Kuro groaned before slapping Senketsu's eye. "ENOUGH!"

"_My mist-_"

Kuro started taking Senketsu off with Rin looking away as she walked over to the washing machine installed in the dorm before throwing the alien inside.

"_AAAAHHHHH. MAKE THIS STOP!_" It yelled while having soap suds in his eyes. "_MISTRESS GET ME OUT OF HERE!_"

"No, it's time to clean you up. And consider this punishment for you and Rin fighting! And didn't you say you would call him master?"

"_ONLY WHEN HE TAKES YOUR CHASTITY!_" He yelled before a sock entered his mouth. "_GAG! IT STINKS!_"

Rin laughed while Kuro looked down and realized now she would be naked till he was done. Which could work for her.

"Rin-koi~" she purred while hugging his face against her breasts. "I love you~"

"L-Llove you too Kuro." he got out with a blush while he felt Kuro move them over to the bed and found himself pulled on top of her with his head staying in between her chest.

"Hug me." She said. "Hug me like a pillow."

He nodded lightly while wrapping his arms around her body.

Kuro smiled as both felt tired. "G'night Rin-koi."

"Night, Kuro-chan."

-next morning-

"_Get me out of here!_" Senketsu yelled still in the wash. Apparently Kuro forgot to turn off the machine during the night….oops.

In the bed, one of the forms groaned and let out a yawn before getting up and walked over to the machine.

"Morning asshole." Rin yawned with a feminine voice. "Man, my chest is killing me." he opened up the machine and pulled out the wet and soggy Senketsu who was relieved, but his eye widened.

"_Finally. That was-_" the cloth then stared wide eyed at the now female Rin who was sporting some….by god… K cups! "_Wow! What big tits you have~_"

"What the hell do-" Rin stopped as she looked down and her jaw dropped and eyes widened before dropping Senketsu. "W...W….WHAT!?"

"_Wow. You're bigger than mistress….and uglier too._" He said with...a nosebleed?

Rin got over her shock and growled before picking the uniform up and threw it back in the machine. "Let's see how you like extra soap with double the time!"

"_NO NOT AGAIN!_" He yelled as the rinse cycle commenced again.

'That cares of him, now…" Rin looked at her body and saw her hips more prominent with a curvy waist.

"Rin-koi." Kuro said walking in. "...wow never knew my cute mate had a beautiful sister." She smiled half asleep.

"Uh, Kuro-chan? It's me, Rin."

Kuro looked at Rin before blushing. "Sorry. But I never knew you were so beautiful as a woman."

Rin blushed before sighing. "I was hoping that damn rag was joking, but looks like he was telling the truth."

"Nii-san." Said Yukio as 'she' walked in. "Did you brush you….um….what's going on here?"

"Apparently today is when all male demons become girls." sighed Rin.

"Oh." Yukio sighed before groping her now I-cup breasts. "Looks like I'm going to take a day off from teaching today."

"Good, cause I'm not leaving this room." spoke Rin walking back to her bed and crawling under the sheets. Only for a certain demon cat girl to go under the sheets as well and grope her breasts.

"So plump~" Kuro purred. "And soft too."

"Kuro! Stop that!" cried out Rin with a blush.

"Nope~" she purred as she started groping faster. "I want to make them my personal pillows today Rin-chan~"

Rin gasped and tried crawling away, but Kuro wouldn't let up even as Rin got to the floor.

"Please Rin-chan! I'll let you grope me!" She purred while slowly taking off Rin's shirt while kissing her cheeks.

"N-No! It's embarrassing!" she cried out while feeling her body get warm. 'I need to be firm and get her to let go!'

"No it's not." She said before taking off the shirt and started kissing the now exposed breasts. "I love Rin-koi-chan! Even as a girl~!"

Rin bit her lip as Kuro kept kissing her chest before said demon cat was hit with a rolled up newspaper courteous of Yukio.

"Kuro. Stop that." She blushed. Only to be hugged by a now happy Rin.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Rin cried in joy as she hugged Yukio with her breasts by accident.

"N-No problem Rin." spoke Yukio with a blush. "You can let go now."

Rin didn't listen as he was too happy about being saved. "I LOVE YOU NII-SAN!"

Yukio felt it getting more awkward and patted her sister's back while Kuro rubbed her head and pouted.

"Rin-chan hates me." Kuro frowned. "Am I really that perverted?"

"Yes." spoke Yukio with a straight face.

"Even when you had a nosebleed." Rin deadpanned. "While Kuro-chan was groping me?"

"I could just leave you two alone for the rest of the day." warned Yukio with a smirk.

"Really?!" Kuro smiled. "You would?"

"Yep." Yukio grinned. "Just let me just leav-"

"NNNOOO!" Rin cried hugging her sister tighter with a cute puppy dog tears and face. "Don't leave me nii-san."

'This is more weird, yet cute at the same time.' thought Yukio. "Then be careful what you say."

Rin nodded. "Yes nii-san. But can you make breakfast?"

"Why? You usually make much better dishes than me."

"But…" She pointed to her chest. "They might get in the way."

"Really?" Yukio raised an eyebrow and pointed to her chest. "I'm not that far behind you."

"Oh right. Then…" Run looked at Kuro. "Kuro-chan, can you cook today?"

"Aww, but I don't wanna." she crossed her arms with a pout.

"I will give you a fish." Rin grinned. "A big one too."

Kuro shook her head.

"...I will let you….kiss my chest." Rin blushed.

"Nope. I want fish, time to touch your chest, and to sleep on them all day."

Rin sighed. "Fine but you have to," he grinned a little. "Be naked." 'Hopefully this will deter her a little.'

"Ok." she shrugged before taking her bra and panties off and stood there stark naked.

Rin blushed red as Kuro walked into the kitchen. "W...wow….didn't expect Kuro-chan to do that." 'By my bastard father….Kuro-chan is going to be naked all day!' She thought before getting a nosebleed and falling to the ground with a smile.

"Nii-san!" Yukio cried out as Rin fainted from the loss of blood on the ground.

(Two hours later)

Rin slowly started to wake up and noticed a distinct scent. "Bacon~" she said while like a zombie walked to the kitchen with a drool on her chin. She walked in and saw a plate piled with bacon with another piled with eggs.

"Hey Rin-koi~" Kuro smiled while still naked and sitting to the chair besides the plate. "Want some bacon and eggs with goat cheese?"

Rin nodded and sat down before piling on her own plate the various foods with a little drool.

"Rin-koi? Are you going to eat or just drool?" Kuro asked while eating some egg. "Delicious!"

She didn't need to be told twice as Rin started digging in like a hungry wolf.

"Looks like Rinka loves my food." Kuro smiled.

"Rinka?" she stopped eating to speak up.

"Yes that's your female name right?" She asked while a piece of bacon was sticking out from her mouth.

"For the moment, that works."

Kuro smiled as she finished the bacon. "Rinka...where's Senketsu? Is he still in the wash?"

"Yeah, I saw he was still dirty and put him in for a little longer." she grinned in her mind.

"Oh. So can you take him out now? I need to use him as a scratching post." Kuro said with a smile.

"Sure thing." grinned Rinka as she left the table and headed to the machine.

"_GAH! Get me out!_" Senketsu called out as Rinka turned the machine off and grabbed him. "_Thank you fire ass._"

"Now to wring you." she grinned before she started twisting Senketsu up and started squeezing the water out of him.

"_GAH! MY LIVER!_"

"You're made of fibers, you don't have a liver."

"_I can DREAM DAMMIT!_" He yelled before getting punched in the eye. "_AH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!_"

"Just shut up." she replied before putting him on an ironing board. "Now stay quiet or I'll burn a hole through your last eye."

Senketsu gulped. "_Eep…._" He then felt the hot metal on his fibers. "_HOT HOT HOT!_"

"That means it's gonna work better."

Senketsu felt the pain subside as it was replaced with bliss. '_Ahhhh~_'

"Feels good?" Rinka grinned while moving the ironing over the alien clothing. "If so maybe I should stop."

"_Aaa~_"

Rinka grinned as Kuro walked in. "Hey Kuro-chan. Just getting Senketsu ironed."

"Thanks Rinka-chan."

"Anytime." She grinned. "So want to scratch him now or later?"

"That all depends on his behavior."

"Like if he….calls me a big titty cow or something?" Rinka grinned. 'He he he.'

"Did he?"

Senketsu gulped as Rinka nodded. "_Mercy Mistress?_"

Kuro walked over and took the uniform off the board and started slipping him on. "For now, I want to feel how clean you are."

"_Um...mistress….sorry about yesterday. It's just the lack of blood kind of made me crazy...that and not being cleaned with Master's ironing._" He sighed with a smile.

"Did you just call me master?" asked Rinka. "I wonder if that extra soap made him delirious."

"_Oh be quiet._" He blushed. "_Or I will tell mistress about how you tried to kiss her in cat for-_"

"NO NO NO!" Rinka blushed while covering her face. "I'M NOT LISTENING LA LA LA!"

Kuro looked confused. "What?"

"_This one kissed you when you were a cat, mistress._" Senketsu grinned.

Rinka growled and started tugging on Senketsu's sleeve.

"_Hey stop that!_"

"Take it back!"

"_Never._"

"ENOUGH!" Kuro yelled while taking off Senketsu and ringing him. "BE QUIET OR ELSE I WILL TURN YOU INTO A SHREDDED MESS!" She showed her claws as proof of her threat.

"Maybe you should, kind of rude considering I was nice enough to iron him." spoke Rinka.

Senketsu panicked. "_Please don't! I will be good!_"

"Then what did you call Rinka before?"

"_Big tits._" He said like it wasn't a big deal. "_And you have to admit she does have big tits._"

And like that Kuro started dragging a claw against the fibers.

"_AH! SORRY MISTRESS!_" He yelled. "_PLEASE STOP!"_

"Not until you show the proper respect." she spoke digging in harder.

"_Y-YES MISTRESS AND MASTER!_" He cried out in fear.

"Better." Kuro pulled her claw away.

"_...sorry…._" He panted before being dropped into the dryer. "_What are you doing?!_"

"Dry you, what else?"

He was about to say something when more clothes were thrown into the dryer as the door closed. "_NO! MISTRESS!_"

She didn't listen as Rinka turned on the machine.

"_AAAAHHHH!_" Senketsu yelled as he got hit by the clothes at high speeds.

"There, now he'll definitely get all dry with a fresh scent."

"Agreed." Rinka smiled. "So...need a hug?" her answer came from Kuro tackling her to the ground.

"RINKA-CHAN!" She smiled before kissing her cheeks. "Kiss me~"

Rinka nodded before they kissed. 'Ok...this day really got better, and it's only 10:30 am.'

While that went on, we cut to Mephisto's office.

"Lucky." A now female Mephistos sighed looking at the two through a mirror. "Nii-san's having better luck during this day then little old me." that's when she saw a green hamster that let out a feminine squeak.

"So where's the candy?" The now queen of earth asked. "And….why are you looking at nii-san's love life again?"

"Nothing else to do today."

"Ah. Not even…." She grinned. "Going to Disneyland Tokyo? I heard that the candy there is delicious!"

Mephistos sighed. "You and your candy addiction." she picked up the hamster and put her in between her breasts. "Let's go."

"Comfy." She sighed as they left for the theme park via portal. "Can you buy some lollies?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks nii-san." She smiled as the portal closed.

(With Yukio)

We find said person sleeping on the bed...with a picture of Shura in her hands. She was lightly snoring, unaware of the door slowly opening.

"Yukio-san?" Shura said as she slowly walked in. "Are you o….aw." She smiled at seeing the sleeping girl. "Such a cute girl, must be Yukio's sister...aw." She then crawled inside the sheets and laid down, since she felt fatigued. "Yawn….night...zzz"

As she laid down beside her, Yukio started to slowly stir.

"Wha…" She looked at her side and saw Shura hugging a pillow while sleeping next to her. 'Shura-chan?!'

"...Yukio….kun…." She muttered in her sleep before hugging her tight. "...love...me…."

Yukio's face lit up hearing Shura say them in her sleep. 'I never knew….maybe I should tell her that I was a girl when she came in…?' She thought before turning around and hugged her. "Night Shura-chan."

"...night…." She muttered as both drifted to blissful sleep.

With Rin and Kuro, both had stopped kissing and just laid on the bed.

"Rinka-chan~ you're such a kisser~" Kuro smiled while hugging Rinka.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Anytime." She purred. "My big breasted mate~"

"Well, other than cuddling and kissing, there's not much to do until I return back to normal."

"...maybe lick your womanhood?" Kuro asked with a blush. 'Why did I just say that?!'

"Woah there." Rinka blushed. "Maybe hold off on that till we're ready."

Kuro pouted. "Aw…." She then made a cute kitten face. "Please~?"

"No, and I'd rather my first time not be as a girl."

"Please…." She pouted. "Just one lick."

"Nope." Rinka crossed her arms.

Kuro then made some crocodile tears. "R-Rin hates me!"

"Not gonna work." she deadpanned patting Kuro's head.

"...why are you so mean!" She said before nipping her hand. "I just want one lick."

"Ow." Rinka pulled her hand back. "Sheesh, someone's a spoiled girl."

Kuro pouted. "Pwese~" she said while rubbing Rinka's face with her own.

'It would be neat to see how a girl feels down-No! It's odd enough to have breasts and no dick, do not give in!'

"Rin-koi." She pouted. "If you don't do this one simple task….I will...have to stop kissing you for the next 70 years."

Rinka grinned back. 'Gotcha!' "Alright, then I guess we won't ever be able to be mates cause that involves kissing."

Kuro sighed while internally grinning. "Ok so I will just leave then, see you in 70 years." She was about to get up before getting hugged by Rinka.

"Kuro, why do you want to...lick me?" she blushed.

"Because I want to Rin-koi." She said serious.

"Well to be honest, I just feel uncomfortable about it." she looked away.

"Well…" Kuro blushed. "I just wanted one lick, to see if Rinka is different from Rin-koi's true body….so can you please let me do it once?"

Rinka closed her eyes and sighed. "One lick, that's it."

"Thank you Rin-koi~" she smiled before taking off Rinka's pants. "So...hairy~"

"This coming from someone who use to be covered in hair?" she raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk.

"It's a compliment." Kuro smiled before moving her head to Rinka's snatch and licked it, EXTREMELY slow!

"AH!" gasped Rinka as she felt a jolt of pleasure raise up her spine.

'So good~' Kuro smiled before looking up at Rinka. "Does it feel good?"

"I think it's sensitive."

Kuro nodded. "Well I kept my word. One lick."

"Then why are you drooling?" Rinka sweatdrop as Kuro kept staring at her spot.

"Because I want to lick more but if I do...you might get mad." Kuro sighed with drooped ears.

"Well I'd like you to not get so horny and just try to be calm. After all, just cause we don't touch each other all over doesn't mean we don't love the other one."

Kuro nodded sadly. "Still...I would have be nice if you did that to me once…."

'Man, she's serious.' thought Rinka before sighing. "Alright, I'll do the same to you."

"Thank you!" She perked up while moving her legs apart. "...just...take it slow Rin-koi."

Rinka leaned in and blushed seeing Kuro's pink folds.

"Ah~" Kuro moaned as Rinka have a long lick to her folds. "Rin-koi's tongue~"

'Wow, it feels warm and tastes a little sour.'

Kuro moaned louder as Rinka finished her long lick. "T-That feels great~ Please do it again~"

Rinka nodded before taking another long lick of the folds and made Kuro stiffen up with a moan.

"AAH~" she moaned louder as she felt her snatch getting wet from the half demon's saliva. "More!"

Rinka nodded as she gave a longer lick. Only for Kuro to ask something strange.

"Lick my bellybutton~"

Rinka was confused, but obliged and moved her head up and started lickign around the spot.

"AAAHH~!" She moaned as she accidentally came a little from Rinka licking her weak spot. "I'M CUMMING!"

Rinka watched as her body shook with some of the juices spraying out onto her face.

Kuro moaned as she hugged Rinka and fell asleep on her breasts. "Cum...babies...50...zzzz"

'Man I hope that's not how many she can pop out.' she thought with a blush as she hugged Kuro. 'Gotta admit, having a pussy isn't too bad.'

(With Shima)

We find the pink haired monk in training walking into Mephisto's office and well...finding a hot woman with a set of Mickey mouse ears on her head. "...WOW!"

And it got better with a green hamster popping up in between the woman's breasts.

"SCORE!" He said before running up to her. "Please let me ask you your name fair maiden."

"It's me, Mephisto." she smiled. "I haven't changed that much have I?"

Shima paled before doing the most logical thing at that time and place when he finds out about hitting on a male teacher.

Fainting onto the ground with a loud thump.

"Huh, that went better than expected. Almost thought the was gonna ask me out on a date." laughed Mephisto.

"Maybe you should make him a girl?" Asked a laughing hamster. "It might be interesting!"

"Hmm, now there's an idea."

Both grinned at the idea as the screen turned black.


	8. Chapter 8

The bond between a master and his pet

chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Rin's room-

"Rin-kun." Kuro said while looking at Rin with cat like eyes. "Let's go to the beach."

"Where'd that come from?" he asked while laying on his bed.

"Please? I wanted to go to the beach with you." She said while putting her chest onto his head. "I know you want to see me in a bikini Rin-kun~"

He blushed crimson from the words and breasts. "B-But I thought cats hated the water."

"Demon cats can tolerate water." She said with a frown. "I'm just fine with water as long as it's not holy water."

"Well I'm fine with the beach, but Yukio won't let us just leave unless I get all my work done, which I haven't started on."

"_Didn't you you finish your work?_" Senketsu frowned. '_And masturbate to my mistress' picture!_"

Rin blushed while Kuro gasped. "N-Now Kuro-chan hear me out!"

"Y-You….masturbated to a picture." She said with a blush. "You could have used me!"

'Say what?' he thought as she lightly hit his chest. "Ow! Kuro!"

"All you had to do was tell me you were horny! I would have gladly let you use my body!" she pouted.

"_Mistress! You're not serious!_"

"Come on! That's more of a reason to go to the beach!" she pleaded while shaking Rin by the front of his shirt.

"_I don't know….he might grope you with his dirty hands!_'

"Hey! They're not dirty." frowned Rin. "And this coming from the uniform clinging to her bare skin? How do we know you're not trying to feel her up every day?"

"_I would never do that! That's your job!_"

"Oh? So you're suddenly giving me permission now?"

"_NO!_' Senketsu growled.

"Quiet! Rin-kun always has my permission." frowned Kuro. "He can even touch my snatch if he wants."

"Uh, maybe hold off on that." blushed Rin. "So, if we're going, when do we leave?"

"Now would work." Kuro smiled. "Plus it's a nice sunny day out."

"Well give me a minute to get some stuff together and we can go."

"_Just don't bring bleach._"

"...why would I do that?" he deadpanned.

"_Don't ask._" He said with a nervous look on its face.

'Crazy uniform.' he thought as he moved around the room to get his stuff.

-later that day, local beach-

"Wow, it's not as crowded as I thought." remarked a shirtless Rin with blue swimming trunks.

"It's perfect." Kuro smiled as she wore a blue and black one piece swimsuit that looked...similar to Senketsu. "Right Rin-kun?"

"Yup."

"_I….feel exposed._" Senketsu said with a blush. "_Why this form mistress?_"

"Hmm, well I wanted a suit that Rin-kun would like." she winked at said demon." What do you think Rin-kun?"

"It's…..um…." 'What should I say?'

'Does he hate it?'

"...it's sexy." he admitted with a blush.

"Oh Rin-kun!" She cried out before hugging him. "Thank you!"

He could feel her breasts against his chest and just nodded. 'Relax, she's pressed them against you enough times to know it's just her being happy.'

"_Get off me._" The bikini frowned. "_You're making me wrinkle!_"

"Quiet." hissed Kuro.

"_Yes mistress._"

"Come on Rin-kun, let's go swimming." Kuro grabbed Rin and dragged him to the water.

"Just try not to eat the fish." he joked as they walked in till the water reached their chests.

"You ruined the surprise." She pouted.

"It's not much of a surprise if I can guess."

Kuro frowned before a large fish slapped Rin in the face. "Hehehe."

"_Ha! You deserved that one!" _That earned him a fish slap to the face. "_Ow._"

"Now who deserved what?" laughed Rin.

"_Shut up._" He growled before noticing that some tiny lawn ornaments were walking to the shore in millions. "_Um? What going on on shore?_"

Both turned to see a crowd of what looked like lawn gnomes all across the beach.

"Um, maybe it's the locals putting on a show?" Rin said as the gnomes waved to them.

"But there isn't anybody else." Kuro pointed out.

"_Then what are they doing?_"

"I don't know. I didn't even know gnomes were actual living creatures. I just figured all were just lawn ornaments."

That was when they started to enter the water and swam towards them. In seconds they were surrounded on all sides.

"Hi. Are you here to say hi?" Kuro asked the gnomes.

They stayed silent and just floated there.

"_Are they shy? Or mute?_"

"Hey, are you guys real?" asked Rin poking one in the forehead. Only to get bit on the finger by the gnome's now shark like teeth. "AAAH FUCK!"

"Kill!" They said in unison as they revealed their shark like teeth. "Kill!"

Rin growled and punched the one that bit him back before going on instinct and grabbed Kuro before dunking them under the water. They swam towards the shore as the gnomes swam after them with now black eyes.

"What kind of gnomes do that!" cried out Rin.

"_Demonic ones from hell!_" Yelled Senketsu. "_Really ugly ones!_"

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" They cried as the three got out of the water. "Kill kill KILL!"

"Damn it! I left my sword at the room!"

"_You forgot about me. I can charge into battle armor!_"

"For Kuro you idiot!"

"_I'm not an idiot! You are!_"

"SHUT UP!" hissed Kuro to both of them.

"_He started it mistress._"

"And I will finish it if you don't help us!" she growled. "Now turn into armor!"

"_Yes mistress._" He said as Kuro turned into her battle armor.

Rin tried standing like a boxer as the gnomes slowly got closer.

"Kill kill kill." They said before jumping on him and biting him.

He hissed in pain before roaring out as his flames erupted and started burning them.

They screamed in pain before their outer coats burned away revealing a mess of plants and eye balls mixed with sharks teeth. "Kill!"

"What the hell!" cried out Rin as another gnome started biting him on the arm. He slammed his fist into its head as it fell off and he started to punch any that jumped at him.

"_Mistress! Look out!_" Senketsu yelled as a gnome landed a bite on her arm and chomped down hard.

"OW!" she growled as her claws popped out and she took a swipe at it.

"Kill!" They growed before latching on to Kuro's legs.

Kuro hissed before swinging her legs up and kicked them off before lunging at them and started clawing several at a time.

"There's too many of them!" Rin growled while burning a few into their 'true' forms. "Hey rag, can't you do something about this!"

"_I'm enhancing mistress' power as much as I can! Just burn faster!"_

Rin growled at it before increasing his flames temperature. "Stand back, I'm about to 'turn up the heat' and I don't want either you or rags getting cooked."

"But Rin-kun-"

"No buts!" Rin yelled back. "I care too much about you to get hurt by my flames!"

Kuro reeled back and nodded before bending her legs and used the power to launch herself over the crowd as Rin looked at the gnomes all around him.

"I hope you like BBQed meat you bastards!" Rin yelled while the flames condensed into a ring of fire. "Satan Flame, 360 degree wave version!"

"Kill-" they cried out as the ring of blue flames shot out and incinerated the gnomes as it caused the sand to become glass. It extended for a good few feet before stopping with still a ton of gnomes left.

"Damn it." Rin growled. "I thought that would get them all."

The gnomes blinked and backed up at the sight of how far it reached before turning to where Kuro landed and started stampeding towards her.

"Kuro-chan!" Rin yelled as the gnomes dog piled her. He ran over and roared before he started pulling one after another off. "Get off her you bastards!"

"Kill!" They yelled before getting a feeling something under them. And it was getting hotter for some reason. "Kill?"

"RAAAHHH!" cried out Kuro as the pile was sent flying back from an explosion of power. Every gnome that got sent flying were either sent into the water or right into the jagged rocks near the cliffs. "You bastards are going to pay for that!"

"Kuro-chan!" spoke Rin with relief, but saw Senketsu looked different. For one thing, the armor was more streamlined and showed more of Kuro's curves. And secondly, it now had extremely long spikes all over her body with two large blades extending from the hand all the way to the sand.

"_Those bastards are dead now._" Senketsu grinned as Kuro raced towards the remaining gnomes.

"TAKE THIS!" Kuro yelled while slashing some gnomes into pieces with her blades as the spikes extended and impaled a few other gnomes as their bodies shriveled into mummies.

Rin grinned before he jumped back in and started setting them on fire.

"Now!" Kuro growled while the spikes impaled a few more gnomes. "Die you bastards!"

With the combined efforts of both of them, the gnomes wound up dead with any remaining ones running away in fear.

"Ok," Kuro grinned while Senketsu returned to bikini form. "I think that showed those bastards that Kuro armor: Impair form, is the strongest of all….besides Rin-kun that is."

"Impair form?"

"I meant Impaled form." Kuro blushed. "I'm a little bit of a klutz when it comes to naming at the top of my head." She then ran over to Rin and kissed him on the lips. "You were so brave."

"Heh, well thanks." he chuckled with a blush. "That was pretty kickass of you."

"Thanks."

"_I did most of the work monkey boy._" Senketsu frowned. "_But since you did show concern for my mistress's safety. I will let you….kiss her. Even if you are a perverted ape._"

"Stow it rags."

"_Like hel-_"

"Senketsu." Kuro glared at the alien clothing. "If you don't stop acting like an ass, I will put bleach on you all the time."

"_AHH! Sorry Mistress!"_

"I'm not the one who you need to say sorry too." She falsely smiled while pointing to Rin. "And if it's a false apology, I will be forced to bleach you when we get home."

The alien clothing paled before looking at Rin. "_...sorry….master Rin."_

"Much better." Kuro smiled. "But to be sure, I'm going to bleach you when we get home. While Rin-kun forces the bleach down your mouth."

Senketsu paled while Rin chuckled with a dark look around his face.

"And you will be tied to the bed while this happens." Kuro grinned as they walked out of the beach.

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!_"


End file.
